Spin the bottle
by Partyperson12
Summary: Playing spin the bottle at a party with Carly, Sam, and Freddie. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, I am obsessed. Instead of studying for finals, I was writing this. It was a one-shot. But I had this idea and I really wanted to fanfictionize it! Woohoo! Fail. LOL! It's kind of a stereotypical story, but I hope you enjoy the writing! I probably should study for finals now. KKTHANKSBYE! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan, but if I did }:) Mwahehehe!**

Sam's POV:

"In 3, 2," And Freddie pointed at us to start the show.

"I'm Carly!" said Carly in a totally robotic tone.

"And I'm Sam!" I said in a dinosaur tone.

"And welcome to iCarly!" We said in perfect unison

"Today: We will discuss fabric octopuses and raging cowboys!"

Finally, I can go get some ham! Man, I love ham. It's true, if by 35 I have no one to marry, I will marry apiece of ham. But it probably wouldn't work out because I would eat him right after the rituals. BUT, that's the good thing about ham, you can just by another one. Awesome, right? Anyway, I went downstairs and comfortably laid myself down on the couch.

"Sam!" I heard Carly grunt as she tried to wake me up.

"5 minutes Carls! Mama needs her beauty sleep."

"Beauty sleep? Really Sam. Are we going to have to go through this again!"

"Uggg, fine." I lazily got up and moved to the fridge.

"That was easier than I thought. Hey Freddie, what you looking at."

"Oh, nothing" He quickly closed the screen and turned towards Carly.

"Get out the way dork."

"No. I wasn't doing anything I swear."

I was too lazy to push him off, so I headed back to the couch.

"No," I heard Carly said before I even sat down, "We have to get ready for the party!"

"Which party?" Freddie asked Carly.

"Gibby's party!"

"Ugggg, do we have to?" I replied.

"Yes! I promised him."

"You and your promises Shay." Freddie said lost in the computer.

"Come on you guys, maybe this time will be different!"

"That's what you said last time. We ended up playing charades. Fun, wasn't it?" I replied remembering what had happened Gibby's previous party.

"Whatever you guys, let's just go and I promise you, we will come back early."

"Again with the promises…"

We all got up and left for Gibby's house.

We were greeted by a shirtless Gibby with a cocktail and tiny umbrella in his hand.

"Hey Gibby, nice shirt." I said and he looked down.

"Good job Sam, you fooled me. Again." I smiled and continued towards the food. Ham! Okay, best party ever! I devoured all the ham on my plate and went to go get more, but Gibby stopped me and told me to go sit in the living room. Everybody was seated there in a circle. I found my place next to Carly.

"What's going on?" I questioned the odd arrangement

"I don't know , I think we are going to play a game." She replied

"Oh god not this again. It's probably some lame game, like pin the tail on the donkey."

"Hey guys! OK I got the supplies we need" He held out a board and a bottle.

"We're playing spin the bottle?" A random kid shouted out.

"Yes we are. Now let's play! I'll go first"

He spinned the bottle and everybody watched spin, hoping it wouldn't land on them. The bottle slowed to a stop and pointed at Gibby. Everybody laughed and teased him the he had to kiss himself. Gibby asked if there was a re-do but we continued.

After a couple of spins, I realized it was my turn. Uh-oh. I reached for the bottle and span it. It felt like forever until it stopped. But who it stopped at made my heart beat fast.

"Ohhhhhhhh" I heard everybody say.

I can't believe it, it landed on Freddie. I had to kiss Freddie. I had to think of a way to get out of this. I looked at Freddie and he had the same look of panic.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Everybody chanted.

"Ummm, I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." I ran away from there.

I came back 2 minutes later because the bathroom was really boring. I quietly sat next to Carly. And then came Freddie's turn. Please don't land on me. Please don't land on me. Freddie spinned it, and watched it point to each person there. Again, the bottle slowed to a stop and I closed my eyes scared of where it was going to land. I heard another set of Ohhhhhhhhh's and opened my eyes. What is this? It just has to land on me again!

"You can't chicken out of this again Sam" Gibby said like a total kid.

I looked around and leaned in while Freddie leaned in to. His eyes met mine. Ok wait, that's super cheesy. His lips crushed mine and my heart skipped a beat. It felt minty fresh, and wet. I wanted to kiss back longer but the noise level was suddenly quite.

I sat back down in my seat and looked at Freddie. He looked at me. My eyes were locked at his beautiful brown eyes Wow, what is wrong with me? I am like a sappy romantic novel right now. Ugg, I wanted to do it again.

**A/N: Like every good reader, REVIEW TILL YOU FINGERS FALL OFF! Except don't then you wont be able to click the review button again. O and, if I get many reviews, I might just continue with this story... Hmmmm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey you fanfictioners! I'm so happy with how many reviews and favorites and alerts I got from this! It's a big deal for a person like me! Thank you so much you guys! I have decided to continue with this story! Again, I know it will sound super stereotypical but hey, I enjoy it and I hope you will too! Can you guys believe it is summer! More time for writing! More time for sleeping! More time for EVERYTHING! Yayay summer! But it's hot ya know? REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: DAN RELEASE THE NEXT EPISODE QUICKER! I CAN'T WAIT TILL AUGUST TO FILL MY ICARLY DESIRES! Kk I don't own Icarly.**

**Sam's POV:**

"O.M.G. SAM! Did you seriously just do that?" Carly kept repeating as we drove home.

"Yes Carls. I did kiss him." I could feel myself blushing as I said him. I looked out the window and looked up at the sky. There were so many stars tonight. Each part of the sky was a picture of stars. I saw a watermelon, a goat, and pie. I think I am hungry again. Whatever. I'll get some food at Carly's. The car came to a stop and we got out. I walked infront of Carly and entered her house like it was my own. I found Spencer behind a pile of feathers. Typical Spencer. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some leftover spaghetti, and then to the cupboard for some taco shells. I had gotten kind of addicted the famous Spaghetti Taco, it was my new comfort food. And right now, I needed comforting. Whatever happened at that party was super odd. Both times. Pointed at both of us. It's just not possible. It's like the universe wants us to be together. Hmmmm…. Nahh.. That's super cliché. Did I use that right? Oh my gosh, I'm confused.

**Carly's POV:**

"Freddie, I am coming to your apartment. Sam is in some kind of ham trans" I spoke softly into my phone

"Ummm…okay but why?" he replied.

"I'll tell you when I get there," I knocked, "Oh look, I'm here. Now open the door!"

Freddie opened the door and I pushed him all the way in to his bedroom.

"Woah there! Watch the shirt. It was just ironed!" Freddie said trying to straight his shirt out.

"No one cares about you stupid shirt" I replied.

"I care!" He snapped back

"Whatever, moving on. You know how you and Sam…..kissed…..at the party the other day."

"Yes, I recall that happening."

He was really bad at hiding his smile or the big red cheeks.

"And you know how you closed your eyes, well Sam did too. And I did something after that. The thing I did, I shouldn't be very proud of it either…"

"Stop beating around the bush, Carls."

"I TURNED THE BOTTLE!"

"YOU TURNED THE BOTTLE? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? HOW?" He replied in shock.

"Well the bottle originally landed on me and I quickly moved it to my left and then it pointed at Sam. At the party. Which was at Gibby's house. By using my hands."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Are you serious? What do I do now?"

"Don't tell Sam is what you should do!"

"But why did you change it?"

"I didn't want to kiss you. I didn't want to create anything between us that was just not right. I don't know how to explain it."

"No, it's fine. I get it but why towards Sam?"

"I don't know…" I said with an obvious grin on my face.

**Freddie's POV:**

Carly left the apartment and I was frozen. How could she do something like that? I'm not that bad, am I? Okay that's beside the point. I can't change the fact that we kissed, even if it was a forced one. I can't change the fact that I felt something when she kissed me, either. Did she feel the same way? Or am I just the crazy one? So many questions! Well, I guess I should ask Sam. I went to Carly's house knowing Sam would be on the couch munching on something out of the fridge. I opened the door and walked in to find Sam eating some pie. I knew her too well. I smiled and sat next to her.

"What's up dork?"

"Just sittin', where's Carly?"

"Getting ready. That chick takes forever to get ready. And what brings you to this part of my everyday life?"

"Umm.. . just a question."

"Yesh….?"

"On the day of the party, when we kissed, did you feel anything?"

She froze and put down her pie. She turned her head towards me and replied, "What made you get such a crazy idea like that?"

"Sam! I'm serious! I don't want your jokes."

"Hahahaha, c'mon Fredamame take a joke"

"Well Princess Puckett, will you answer my question truthfully?"

"Oh look! I spy a Carly"

I rolled my eyes and wanted to walk back to my apartment but then Carly would suspect something was going on.

"Hey Carly."

"Hey Freddie, what brings you here?"

"Nothin' just wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to the Groovy Smootie?"

Nice save Freddie.

"Yea, I could go for some groovy smoothies. How about you Sam?" Carly said

"Huh? Yea sure whatever" Sam replied.

I could see that she was lost in thought.

"Okay let's go." I replied happily

Carly opened the door and waved her hand to make us go out. I looked back at Sam who was waiting for me to walk out. We all went out to the lobby where Lewbert was making fake mole friends. Oh Lewbert.

"Wait up you guys, I have to go ask Lewbert something." Carly said as she headed to his desk.

"Kay," I replied and turned to Sam, "Will you please answer my question!"

"I don't know. I forgot." Sam said with a face of total innocence.

"Oh my, Sam did you feel anything when we kissed?"

"O yea, that was the question. Well I felt lips on my lips."

"Sam, you know what I mean."

"Ok fine, I felt something that made my heart skip a beat or something and my stomach churn or something… but I can't promise you it was something special or my lunch!"

"Fair enough."

"Now your turn Benson. Did you feel anything?"

"Yea. I did. And I know it wasn't my lunch, it was definitely something special" I smiled at her as she smiled at me back.

I turned to see Carly screaming at Lewbert. I knew she wasn't going to be done soon, so I went for it.

"Did you eat anything unhealthy yet? Like something the might give you a bad stomach"

"No, surprisingly, I have been really good today"

"Okay good." I grabbed her waist and pulled her close. I leaned in and put my lips on hers. We were there for a good 8 seconds, or longer, and when I stopped to make sure she wasn't going to freak out, that same feeling came to me again. I looked at her and she looked at me. She smiled then I smiled. I let go of her to make sure Carly wasn't looking at us. She was still there screaming at Lewbert.

"So Puckett, was that your lunch or something special?" I said.

"Something….special." She replied. She looked away and blushed.

I couldn't help but smile because of her answer.

"Good, because I felt the same," then it hit me, what would Carly think? "Um, Sam if this thing works out, what about Carly? And if it doesn't, what about Carly?"

Sam smiled suddenly turned into her thinking face.

"I guess we keep it a secret… I mean even I don't know how this till turn out."

"Then, I guess we keep it a secret."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I'll hopefully post that next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: LAST CHAPTERRRRRR! I REALLY HOPED YOU GUYS LIKE MY ATTEMPT AT A SEDDIE FANFICTION! iCan't wait for the next EPISODE! AHHH SEDDIE! I would like to thank alllll you people who reviewed and alerted and favorited. It really means alot! I like strwaberry shortcake. For the first time I put whipped cream in my mouth STRAIGHT FROM THE SPRAY CAN! I am a bad kid. ;) BUT IT WAS FUNN! I should stop blabberying and let you read the story! And don't forget, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, now read! :D**

**Sam's POV:**

This was going goooooood. It's been a week, and no one suspected anything or was even close to finding out! This might just work out. I found Freddie in his room on his laptop.

"Hey Cutie!"

"Sam! What are you doing here? My mom's home!"

"Don't worry she's doing a weird meditation thingy"

"O well, that's okay then. Come here and sit next to me"

"Gladly," I jumped on his bed, then on him, "Looks like I've pinned you down"

"O really?" He turned so that he was now on top of me, "And how about now?"

He brushed my cheek and kissed me softly. We both let go and went in for another one but our noses collided.

"Ow, that kinda hurt" I said

"Oops, I'm sorry"

"Nawh it's fine. But why don't we try that again?" He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. He got off of me and closed his computer so it wouldn't fall.

"Okay so what you been up to lately?"

"Nothing, I was about to go to Carly's house but thought I would visit you first" She smiled

"Why thank you. I feel highly honored" I said in a prestigious tone.

"Hahaha, you make me laugh Benson."

"And so do you Puckett"

We went in for another kiss and when we let go, we found a dumbstruck Spencer in the doorway with a trumpet glued to his hand. Uh-oh. This is not good. We both looked at each other and back at spencer.

"How…..Wha…Where…..Huh?"

"Spencer, you can't tell anyone!" I quickly shouted before he could go any further.

"But….Carly."

"Yea we know, but we wanted to know if this was going to work out before we came out and told her."

"Fine. I won't tell. But you guys have to promise if this does work out, you will tell her right away. Otherwise she would heartbroken if she found out from someone else."

"Yea, we know. And hey, thanks Spencer."

"Yea no problem. Now I have to go find Mrs. Benson and get her to remove this stupid trumpet off of me."

He left the room and both of us let out a huge sigh.

"Well that was a close one." Freddie said

"Yea, we gotta be more careful. I should probably head to Carly's house"

"Well, you don't have to go. You can stay and we can do a little bit of this."

He leaned in and kissed me.

"Although, that is a good idea but I don't want Spencer to deal with the questions of Spencer. Bye Freddie" I smiled and left

I closed the door behind me, and fell back on the door.

"Happy dance time!" I did my little happy dance a little too loud because Carly quickly opened the door and started at me.

"What's going on?" She said.

"Nothing at all, let's go inside"

"Okay…"

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much. Spencer glued his hand to a trumpet, watching Girly Cow. The usual."

"That explains the screaming coming from Freddie's apartment"

"Haha yea…"

I changed the channel to Celebrities Underwater and waited for Freddie to come to Carly's. _Knock. Knock. _He's here.

"I got it!" I got up and opened the door and greeted Freddie with a smile.

"Sup Fredweird."

"Nothin' much Sam. Hey Carly."

"Hey Freddie, want some lemonade?"

"Yea sure, sounds good."

"NO GIBBY, I KNOW MORE THEN YOU" I heard Spencer scream as he walked in with Gibby.

"NO YOU DON'T. I KNOW HOW TO MAKE PEANUT BUTTER PIE!"

"Touché, but I know how to make art!"

"ART IS EASY!"

"IS NOT! IT TAKES SKILL AND PASSION!"

"O REALLY? YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE TAKES SKILL AND PASSION? TAKING YOUR SHIRT OFF IN PUBLIC!"

"O, YOU DIDN'T GO THERE! WELL, I KNOW SOMETHING THAT NO ONE KNOWS!"

"O REALLY? A SECRET? Oh I'm so scared."

"WELL YOU SHOULD BE BECAUSE I KNOW THAT SAM AND FREDDIE ARE DATING!"

"SPENCER!" Freddie yelled.

"Oops."

I froze. Crap. Why was Spencer the one who saw us together?

"WHAT?" Carly shouted after she did a spit-take.

"Carly, we were going to tell you. Don't be mad, please." Freddie replied trying to keep Carly calm.

"Well, I'm not mad but I wish you guys had trusted to tell me"

"It wasn't that we didn't trust you, but we weren't sure if this was going to work out. And well, I guess it does so Sam and I are dating." He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer as he said those words.

"I already knew that."

"Right. Any comments?"

A slow smile crept on her face and then she said, "AHHHHH YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGHETHER!"

I smiled and saw Freddie chuckle at Carly's random spasm.

**Freddie's POV:**

I opened the door to let Sam into my apartment one more time. Mom was still doing her meditation so Sam and I slowly crept to my room. I closed the door behind me and saw Sam fall onto the bed.

"Finally, it's not a secret"

"I know right, well there still is my mom"

"Oh she won't find out."

"You do realize we will have to tell her sooner or later"

"Yea, well let's worry about that later. Now come and give Princess Puckett a kiss" She said as she flipped her hair to the side.

"Why of course, My Lady"

I walked to the bed and she pulled me onto the bed so that she was now on top of me. We both leaned in towards each other and had one long kiss. This was going to be good.

**A/N: Woahhhh! Wasn't that fun? REVIEW WITH ANY COMMENTS! On another note, I could continue this story and write what would happen if Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Puckett find out. If you like the idea, TELL ME! BYE FOR NOW!**


End file.
